Living Phantom of the Opera
by blackrose569
Summary: Amy and her cast come to the Opera Populaire,to shoot a remake of the 2005 Phantom of the Opera, Amy finds herself meeting the ghost of so long ago.. but when she uncovers secerts will she have to make the point of no return that Christine never made? 4th
1. Introductions and Landing in Paris

Introductions and Landing in Paris:

Phantom of the Opera:

Directed by Mark H. Frankson

The Cast:

Andre: Andrew Floyd

Carlotta: Alice Franio

Christine Daae: Amy de'Monte

Firman: Richard Harp

The Phantom : Vincent du'Vucio

Madame Giry: Alicia de'Frampton

Meg Giry: Celia de' Chaumont

Rahoul: Chad Miller

The jet landed and the cast and director Mark Frankson stepped out into the Paris night. The other cast such as Alicia Andrew and Richard had already arrived since they had left two days before hand. Amy looked around it was chilly so she hugged her coat around her, Vincent and Chad were talking about sports just as they had done on the jet. Amy and Celia were looking at some French Magazines and chatting a word a minute so Amy decided to venture off towards them to see what was all the fuss.

"They got a great photo of you Amy!" exclaimed Celia with her French accent.

Amy took a closer glance it was her alright jogging with big sunglasses on and a big hoody trying to escape the paparazzi. Amy rolled her eyes.

"Please people, may I have your attention please!" said Mark .

Everyone soon got quite.

"Thank you," said Mark. "we have a bit of a problem…" some of the cast looked at each over with worried glances "Our hotel rooms were accidentally given away." he finished.

"WHAT!" shouted Alice she cussed Spanish and started throwing a tantrum "Where are we suppose to stay then hmm?" she asked Mark very annoyed.

"I was getting to that well since our rooms are gone and there are no room left in the hotel. I called the opera and they said they had plenty of rooms in the opera house. So we will stay there until we can get hotel rooms."

"I can't believe this is happening!" said Alice from a distance not listening to a word Mark was saying.

But as soon as he finished his sentence a stretch limo pulled up and they all filed in. The limo pulled away and rode off into the night.

* * *

A/N: Sorry I havent had alot of time to try and fix the chapters but tonight I am taking a break from writing the fourth chapter and thanks for the reviews I will update soon 


	2. Room Arrangements and Ghost Stories

Room Arrangements and Ghost Stories:

"What time is it?" Alice yawned.

"Its, wait hold on let me see" said Celia

"Its 2:30! But we got here just a little after one" she protested.

"Well you Alice and Amy fell asleep while we were talking about the Opera Populaire" said Vincent and then yawned. Mark moved his way towards the driver and knocked on the window it rolled down to a really creepy guy his face looked tired and wore-out the cast flinched except Amy who was had fallen back asleep.

"Excuse me but what is taking so long?" he said the driver said nothing but pointed out the window. The cast immediately ran towards the left side of the windows and stared out seeing probable a thousand of French paparazzi and fans screaming, Amy woke with a jolt hearing the screams of fans.

"Oh god how are we going to get through?" said Celia slumping into her seat. Mark grabbed his cell phone out of his pocket he dialed a few numbers, the rest of the cast were kind of nervous as the limo slowly trudged through the crowd of paparazzi and fans screaming and pressing themselves against the windows made the girls nervous on the other hand the guys were fine surprisingly except no one could see because of all the flashes of cameras, cell phones, and cam quarters. Finally through all of the white flashes they spotted color soon the fans were pushed back 20 feet away from the limo and a path was clear straight up to the front doors. The cast waited until a knock came at the right side of the car Vincent rolled down the window a tall man with red hair bent down and screamed

"All clear!"

It was very hard to hear with all of the fans screaming and camera's flashing and police sirens sounding. "I swear Mark if I go blind from the cameras you will be hearing from my lawyer" said Alice with a huff "Shove off Alice your just mad cause you don't get a chocolate on your pillow" said Chad.

Celia and Amy shared silent giggles but they were silenced when Alice gave them death stares. Mark, Chad, and Vincent were the first to get out they literately had to run for the doors because some of the fans had gotten loose and started to chase after them, Alice started to get out but was shoved back in by the police

"How dare you…"

Her words were silenced when the door shut on her almost removing her foot,

"I can't believe this" she said

"First we have to come to the opera house which isn't even better than the hotel and now this!" she said and muttering cuss words and saying that she will sue the officer to pushed her in and saying he caused her almost damage to her delicate foot.

"Psssstt!…" said Celia , Amy leaned in close

"I thought you were only suppose to act your role not be it" she said and the girls burst out into laughter until Mark suddenly came back into the limo. Minute before, on the roof the ghost of Erik paced "So…." he said

"they think they can make a movie here in my opera well they are wrong, they can't make me relive those horrible memories"

suddenly a movie flyer from an unfortunate fan flew in the air and up towards Erik he snatched it and looked at the flyer it had Vincent in his Phantom outfit, Amy wearing her Hannibal dress and Chad wearing his Rahoul suit. He smiled to himself

" Maybe…" he thought

"they want to live what happened then they will" he said he looked down at Vincent and then back at Amy and then Chad he ripped it up and threw over the side and walked off.

"Where are the guys?" Amy asked,

"Oh there inside…..hiding and I wouldn't blame them" he said grimly.

"Why?" asked Celia

"Well" he cleared his throat "We came in and we were met by the owner and then the lights had been turned off and when they were back on Vincent was lying by the maintenance closet door".

"Oh my god" said Alice

"Is he alright?" asked Amy.

"Oh he's fine just got the wind knocked out of him",

"I thought that the phantom wasn't real, just a ghost story" said Alice,

"Apparently since the news of our arrival strange things have happened the keys to our rooms went missing, the water in the bathrooms were running and they got a letter" he said in a hush tone.

"What letter" asked Amy, Mark reached in to his pocket and pulled out a letter and gave it to Amy on the front said "_Cast" _Amy opened the letter and read aloud :

If you care for the lives of your cast you will leave now. Anyone cast member that is venturing after midnight and were one it not to is responsible for there actions and will be severely punished. I will be enjoying your stay here at my opera.

Your humble servant,

O.G.

Alice snatched the letter

"How do we know its not just some crazed fan?" she asked.

"We don't but security are searching now to see if one of the fans might have gotten in and just tried to get a piece of Vincent's shirt and it is possible it is just a fan" he said briskly. There was a knock on the window and the same police officer shouted again

"All clear and miss I apologize for shoving you into the car " he said and helped Alice out,

"Oh, its quite alright" she said loud and flirtation both Amy and Celia rolled there eyes, for they couldn't say anything over the crowds without hurting there voice in the process. They walked up the doors expect Amy who was signing a girls picture of her, Mark had to hurry her along though she didn't want to because the girl reminded of her dead sister who died on a plane crash a year ago. Amy was the last to be ushered into the lobby of the opera, Alice and Celia were there and so was Vincent and Chad she was about to "Hello" to Chad when the lights turned off and a haunting voice appeared in the dark Amy jumped and looked around seeing no one among the group pulling the prank so she looked up see the outline of a man standing and snickering until he noticed she was staring at him and showed no fear towards him except the others. Amy blinked and the mans cape swirled behind him and he was gone. "She was the only one not afraid of me……" he thought as he escaped back to his home, he went into his room and locked the door his muffled cries were the only thing you could hear except the water splashing on the shore. The lights came back on everyone was white as snow except Amy but she was shaking

"Maybe she thought, maybe this ghost that haunts this place really is the Phantom…………" .

* * *

Author Note: I made some changes and thank you for sending your reviews and I will try to make things less confusing I must go now and work on the third chapter. 


	3. Restless Sleep and Close Encounters

Restless Sleep and Close Encounters:

"People" said Mark

"Now the security guards are still searching, they have finished searching your rooms but I would advise you not to be lurking about they might mistake you for the crazed fan, but if there is anything you need just ask the front desk". He led the group up and down the halls showing them where hair and make-up would be and wardrobe.

"Now" said Mark "I will show you to your rooms". They walked up a set of stairs to what looked like an abandoned hallway there were old-fashion fixtures which ran on oil, spider webs, dusty carpet, and peeling wall paper at the very end of the hallway was a window which streamed a small pool of moonlight from the dirty window.

"We are staying here?" said Alice through a yawn

"Yes" replied Mark "Unfortunately they had no where else its really hard to imagine in a big opera house" he said jokingly, the cast just stared off and yawned

"Don't worry the rooms are quite fine-" he was cut off when Alice gave a huff of disapproval "the only problem is" Mark went on "there is no electricity in this part of there opera."

"Your joking right?" asked Alice

"No but lets get on to the rooms shall we?"

Mark pointed out the first two rooms on the left and the right were not to be used because they were storing lighting and wires.

"Ah ha!" he said

"This is Chad's room" he said

"And here is your key" he said handing Chad his key. He thrust the key through the hole and opened his room surprisingly it was nice enough a bed, wardrobe, nightstand, desk, and a very small bathroom.

"Good-night!" he said and gave a bleak smile

"Good-night" the others replied

"This room is Amy's, here you are" he said handing the key to her, she unlocked the door and walked inside it was dark yet, in the dark she could see the loveliness of the quaint room. Amy walked over to the lamp fixture and lit the wick with her lighter and then place it back in her pocket, she could see her luggage so she walked over to it and opened it up and reached in and got a pair of cargo pants and a tee-shirt she knew she wouldn't sleep tonight so she would decide to explore the Opera Populaire. She went into her bathroom and shut the door. She looked around there was a toilet and small sink. To her luck the sink worked and there was running water the only problem is it looked like from 1930 she turned the handle then, a small trickle of water came from it she tried to turn the handle more but no luck so she just washed her face with the water she had and looked at the small mirror above the sink her reflection staring back at her, her brown hair was a mess and her brown eyes had dark circles which made her look like a raccoon. Once she had brushed she teeth she turn out the light in her bathroom and opened the door the rest of her room was pitch black She reached into her pocket and pulled out her lighter "Come on work!" she said quietly and then alas it light she walked about three steps before it was blown out, Amy froze and a hand then rested on her shoulder she shivered and turned her head to see a mask "BOO!" the figure whispered into her ear. Amy ran across the other side of the room terrified when she heard laughter not the laughter of which she heard before in the lobby but laughter from……

"VINCENT!" Amy said angrily

Vincent burst into loud laughter

Amy made her way towards him but he ran to the corner.

"I scared you didn't I?" he said watching Amy so he could make his escape incase she tried to attack him.

"Yes" she said

"Good my work here is done" he said

"Wait hold on your not going anywhere" she said while blocking the door "What do you mean? 'My work here is done?' " she asked him.

"I just wanted to see if I would make people scared cause remember I do play the Phantom" he said to her while trying to get around her.

"Yes, but I play Christine and the Phantom doesn't mean to purposely scare her so I think you owe me an apology" she said to him.

"Alright I am sorry" he said "Now may I leave?".

"Okay but please don't scare me like that I am already scared" she said.

"Why" he asked with concern.

"Oh just because of earlier" she said and walked over to her desk.

"Don't because Chad and I will protect you" he said "Well until one of us gets scared" he teased.

"Thank you" she said

"No problem and besides it would be funny if the Phantom and I got into a fight" he said

"Why?" Amy asked not quite amused as him.

"Because you'd be the one to stop the fight" he said

"Why me?" she asked and gave a smirk

"Because" he said and changed his voice into a Russian accent "he could not revist your bleed" (A/N: "Could not resist your plead" for some of you people who don't know what Vincent ment to say )

They shared a laugh but not fair the phantom lurked under the trap door to Amy's room he had actually made them in each of there before they arrived so that he could scare them but he listened contently to there conversation and smirked when he talked about Vincent and him getting into a fight. He could see them through a small crack in the trap door. And watched thinking of many ways to kill Vincent because the thought of someone mimicking him aggravated him.

"Well its getting late" said Vincent

"Yeah your right" she said

"Well good-night" he said and was walking out the door

"Wait !" said Amy "You forgot your mask" she said handing him it.

"Thank you" he said and gave her a hug

"What was that for?" she asked him

"I just declared you my friend" he said.

"I see and I suppose I should declare you my friend too?" she asked

Phantom watched in amusement thinking of a perfect way to sabotage the cast.

Amy gave him a hug and a friendly kiss on the cheek.

The phantoms amusement turned to jealousy seeing Amy kiss Vincent and since Vincent was playing him and Amy was playing Christine he was jealous of the fact he could tell Amy liked Vincent.

Once Vincent had left Amy picked up her script and started to sing _'Think of me'_. Erik left in a huff why was he jealous probable just the fact that watching them kiss reminded him of when Christine had kissed him after he had let her and Rahoul go free. He cursed slightly under his breath as he made his way down to his home. When he got there he looked around for anything to break but there was nothing, nothing left since the fire practically destroyed everything and anything left he destroyed himself out of anger from letting Christine leave him forever. He wept softly looking at the one thing that he could not destroy the manikin head of Christine it was slightly burnt and had a light layer of dust, the veil still laid on her head "Oh Christine" he wept into his hands. He sat there crying after almost an hour of his mourning he knew he must find something to do or else he would just remember the past and thinking about her more but how can he not? When they were filming a movie based on what happened here! He was furious "How could they do such a thing to me!" while he wiped his tears away "I will not let this happen" he said loudly and left his home.

Amy paced around in her room practicing her songs messing up on a few notes but correcting them but on _'Think of Me' _she always got her voice caught in her throat letting no sound come out. She set down her script on her desk and walked over to her bed and sat down, surprisingly she wasn't tired. "I wonder if they ever found out if there was a crazed fan" she thought to herself, "Or is there really a ghost?" another voice said, "I'm too old to believe in ghost stories" she whispered. She got up and walked to her door but stopped she could he barely faint footsteps, she quickly turned the lock on her door and stepped a few paces back watching the door praying that the door wouldn't open when………… .

Erik walked down the hallway were the cast was staying stepping lightly he had his master key which he had stolen because recently the locks were changed. He grabbed his key out of his pocket and tried to open the door, it was locked he pushed the key lightly through the key hole and turn it slightly and he returned it to his pocket, he peered behind his shoulder and swore he saw a door shut. He then grabbed the handle lightly as if it were hot he turned it and pushed it open slightly………

Amy watched a shadow walk past her door she then walked to the door and unlocked it and looked out she saw a figure in the dark and quickly closed as it peered over its shoulder at her door. She caught her breath "It was just a shadow nothing is out there and why are you letting a little thing like this scare you" she thought and walked out into the deserted hallway she walked over to Celia's door she opened it and peered inside it was dark and quite all she could hear was Celia's breathing and something else something like a- she looked down and saw a rat, she wasn't very afraid of rats but she knew Celia would have a heart attack if she found it in her room so she picked up the rat it shivered she petted it gently and left the room.

Erik who lurked in the corner cursed he was irritated that the girl had spoiled his plan so he left through the trap door in Celia's floor and returned to his lair. He locked himself in his room and tormented dreams of Christine leaving him and when he tried to stop her his feet would not move he could not speak but stood there watching her leave him forever. He awoke sweating and crying and crawled out of bed and crawled out of his room sobbing like a child for his mother he got to his knee's and looked at the manikin head of Christine again, "Why am I tortured to stay on this wretched earth!" he asked the manikin but he knew he would not get an answer everyone from so long ago had died so had he but he was to resume his days at the Opera House and never leave its domain. Erik went over to his boat and rowed he was going to go for a walk maybe play a trick on the security guards who did anything but provide security for the Opera House. He climbed stairs and went through many different hallways and finally got to the stage trapdoor he opened it he looked around no one to be seen he climbed out and look around on the stage he noticed camera's and many boxes in the ails, looking around on the stage he saw the props for _Hannibal_ on the stage and instead of painted boards to look like rocks there were styrofoam rocks he sat on them and thought about Vincent and how much he despised him and then Mark the director who he'd hang any day then Amy. For some reason all he could think about was how she sung after he had left from under her trap door. He brushed these thoughts away and focused on the silents of the stage.

* * *

A/N: I am sorry for having you all waiting but I have had finals and severe writing block and I am trying to fix the others but I dont have time but luckily tomorrow we get off school so I will have lots of time! 


	4. A Late Night Tour and A Mask

A Late Night Tour and A Mask:

Amy had walked to the entrance and checked the door.

"Its locked" she mumbled "Great came down here and the door is locked I should have known

it would have been locked" she thought but her thoughts were interrupted.

"Qui est là?" came a voice

Amy jumped and turned to see a flashlight coming her way, she didn't panic though the security guard sure did frighten her.

"Um…its me, Amy,-Amy de' Monte" she said as the light of the flash light blinded her eyes.

"Do you have identification Miss-"

"de' Monte" said Amy

"Could you please hold him please" she said gesturing to the rat.

"Um….sûr" he said taking the rat.

Amy dug through her front pocket and then her back pockets.

"I-I know I have it some-where" she stammered. Had she left it in her room? She couldn't

remember where exactly she put it. Amy thought franticly when she heard someone else running

down the hall.

"Hey anyone here!" yelled a voice

Amy recognized that voice it was Mark.

"We need some help!" he yelled again

The security guard jumped and dropped the rat and went scurrying away.

"I'm sorry, mademoiselle," he said taking out some hand cuffs and placing one on Amy wrist

and then one on his own. "You'll have to come with me".

They rushed up the stairs and down the right hallway to find Mark pacing back and forth.

"What's wrong, monsieur?" he asked as he and Amy had come to a stop right in front of him.

"Amy?" he said.

"You know this woman monsieur?" he asked.

"Yes, she is playing Christine Daae in my movie" he said

He un-cuffed Amy; she rubbed the mark the cuffs had made on her wrists.

"My apologies, mademoiselle" he said

"No, really its my fault. I should have grabbed my Drivers License." she said

A scream was heard upstairs, then foot steps and then another scream.

"Help!" yelled Alice

_

* * *

Previously………_

Erik had thought of a brilliant idea while sitting on the stage; a menaced smile spread

across his lips. He moved quickly, making his way up the stairs and to Vincent's room. He looked up and down the hall before retrieving his master key from his pocket. He then gently slid it in the lock, turned the handle, made his way into his room and shut the door. It took only moments before his eyes adjusted. He made his way to were Vincent slept, his lips parted into a mocking smile.

"Foolish boy, mocking the Phantom resolves to death." he whispered taking out is Punjab lasso.

He was just about to strike when he noticed on the nightstand Vincent's mask and a sketch pad. Curiosity getting the better of him, he grabbed the sketch book and opened it, flipping through the pages, seeing pictures of landscapes of various things: ocean, mountains, and sky-scrapers. He stopped on a page; a smile played across his lips. The picture was of Amy who was sitting on a bench, looking out at the sky. He closed the book and placed it inside his coat pocket then grabbed the mask.

"Maybe, my friend, I can use this to my advantage" he said to the sleeping Vincent and left the room…………

* * *

"Oh my god! What happened!" asked Mark, seeing Chad unconscious on the floor in the doorway of the lighting and electrical room. A candle stick holder lay a foot away from where Chad's unconscious body lay; Alice was beside him crying. Amy knew she was more scared then worried about Chad's life.

"Don't just stand there!" barked Mark to the security guard, "Call an ambulance!"

Celia and Vincent emerged from there rooms.

"Oh my god" said Celia "W-What happened?" she asked.

The security guard raced down the stairs. From what Amy could hear, it seemed he was consulting with another security guard.

"Don't you see?" said Vincent "Its like clue, and I bet it was Professor Plum." he said, a smile spreading across his face he chuckled at his own humor.

"Vincent, please, we don't need your sarcasm at a time like this" said Mark angrily

"I can help," said Celia, "My mom was a nurse" she said moving beside Chad.

"Alice, I am going to need a pillow." as soon as Celia had spoken Alice was off, "Amy, I need a blanket and Vincent, I need some ice." she said.

Amy rushed to her room, then she stopped dead in her tracks. Her door was shut; she had swore she had left it open, so that if she had forgotten her key, she wouldn't be locked out. She opened the door and was greeted by a gust of cold air.

"It's freezing in here" she said through chattering teeth

She s rubbed her arms for warmth as she walked over to the windows and shut them. Before retrieving the blanket from her bed, she walked to the door and turned her head to find a pair of eyes staring at her, though it was dark she could tell she was being watched but thought only a mind trick and left her room closing the door behind her. Erik had indeed been watching Amy come and go previously he had been searching her room for her script hoping to steal it but had found none . Meanwhile Amy walked back to Celia and had handed her the blanket she could already hear the ambulance sirens, Alice was kneeling by Chad's side. A security guard checked the room for any evident to the perpetrator.

"I got the ice!" said Vincent in pants running up the stairs.

"Good, bring it here" said Celia

Vincent had nearly tripped up the last step but he caught his balance and handed it to Celia, she then placed it on Chad's head.

"I wonder who could have done th-" but Celia's words were cut short

"Monsieur I found something!" yelled the security guard from the room.

Mark who had been on the land of the stairs smoking a cigarette quickly ran up the very few steps.

"What-What is it!" he said anxiously.

The security guard handed him a pearly-white mask.

"Vincent is this yours?" Mark asked giving him a sideways glance

Vincent went white, and his eye's widened.

"Is it yours or not boy!" barked the security guard.

Vincent looked at the mask which Mark held in his bony fingers. "I swear it was in my room I locked my door and everything" he thought but then his eyes turned towards Chad's body. "That bastard set me up!" he muttered

"Did _you _do this?" asked Amy who's eyes had hate, sadness, and fear.

"Oh could I!" said Vincent to everyone "I was in my room sleeping you saw me come out".

Richard, Andrew, and Alicia had come down from the floor above.

"What is going on he-" Richard stopped and saw Chad's body.

"My god what happened?" asked Alicia.

"Were not sure" said Celia.

"Do you have a witness who could verify your story" asked the security guard.

Vincent was going to answer but the paramedics had reached them, "Please move aside they said", Celia and Alice moved away from Chad's body and stood off to the side. Everyone else had moved aside and t watched them strap Chad to the stretcher and carry him down the stairs, they could hear shouts and the sound of camera's flashing. Mark had lit another cigarette.

"Do you have a witness?" repeated the security guard.

"No" muttered Vincent with his head down.

"Then you'll have to come with me" he said taking out hand-cuffs and place them on Vincent.

Vincent and the security guard walked down the few steps but Vincent turned around to plead his innocents. "You guys know I would never do such a thing" he said the security pulled him harder, the rest just shaked there head disapprovingly all but Amy who just stared at him with tears, "Amy you know I didn't do this!" he yelled as they turned the corner of the stairs. Then Vincent had disappeared from site but you could still hear his voice echoing off the walls.

"I would never think he would do this" said Celia who moved over next to Amy.

"He looked like a nice boy" said Alicia.

"Yeah, nice and deranged!" barked Alice.

"Let's all go to bed" said Mark "Tomorrow we'll be paying for it for sure" he said grimly.

Everyone walked back to there rooms all except Celia and Amy.

"Are you alright?" asked Celia putting her hand gently on her shoulder.

"He would never do such a thing to Chad" she said her voice choking "They were like brothers" she laughed and wiped her tears.

"Don't worry Amy they'll find whoever did it don't worry now come on lets go" she said guiding Amy back.

Faintly in the back of her mind a voice was heard a sad but beautiful voice that whispered in her mind. Amy looked back she had swore she had seen a figure behind the statue on the banister but blink and saw nothing.

_"He's with me even now, all around me"_ she thought

_"Who is this man who hunts to kill?"_

"It frightens me" said Amy through watery eyes

"Don't be frightened Amy" said Celia and turned and wiped Amy's fallen tears "Everything will be alright" she said patting her hand and smiled "Good night " she said and walked away.

Amy looked back at the statue seeing the silhouettefigure hidden in the shadows.

_"He's here the Phantom of the Opera"_ she sung in a whisper and entered her room.

* * *

A/N: I am very very very sorry that my chapter was late my computer had over 10,000 virius and my computer had to be restored and I had lost my previous data on for this chapter so I had to remember it by memory.

I'd like to thank:

**GerardJamesBulter:** Thanks for the compliment on my story! I am wondering...are you writing a story? if so I will be glad to give you my review!

**Midnight Tango: T**hanks for the compliment! I read I read Midnight Ring, Passion Play, and Falling from Grace all made me cry and I read Music's Sweet Throne very good oh I read Eyes of Liquid I didn' t understand but then again my friend has my book and hasn't gave it back and I haven't read it but I bet when I get my book back it shall make sense!

**Firstmate Fizz: **Fizz you weren't rude at all. I admithave grammar problems my friend (Hermione527) is always critizing me when she had read my story 3 chapter! I love your story I read one of your friends butI can't remember there name I have itin mypiggy bank but it wont open but I will get it open soon!Hopefully...anywaysThanks forreviewing!

**Hermione527: **Thanks! your story is very good but you do know mine is better... : D just kidding your in my oppinion is better! Thanks for reviewing!

**star-girl-maq: **Ah yes! Phantomvision! A great thing... I fixed my first chapter so it should be a little bit better. By the way I love Flicker ofThe Candle very very good and As the Worlds Expectations of TV Drops is hilarious whenever I am down I read it and it cheers me up!Thanks for reviewing!

**TheAngel's Maggie:** Thanks for the advise and believe me I have lots instore for the cast:) I have read The Phantom and his Angel of Destiny it was wonderful! Thanks for reviewing!

**Demon-In-Me: **Though you didn't enjoy my story I thank you for reviewing anyways.

**m-oquinn: **LOL! Thanks!

**JennAnn: **Thanks for the advise and when they start shooting the film is when I'll describe what they look like yeah I know what is she thinking! Well I think I shall be different than the other fanfics and make you wait to see what they look like well... you know what Amy looks like but not the other dont worry soon very soon it wont be in the 5 but it will be in either 6 or 7. I am quite enjoying reading your phan fic.

**Erianna Abyss: **Thanks for the advise and saving me from the scowling squad: D Oh and thank you,thank you,thank you! For telling me signs his letter: I absolutely love Angel of Redemption, I haven't read Blind Existentialism but looks good.

Your humble servant,

O.G.

I alway would forget about it and I told myself before I wouldn't forget but then I forget! Curse you short-term memory! But thanks for reviewing!

**Maska: **Yes there shall be quite a few moments of unexspected misfortune my next chapter (6) may have some events with Alice and if not then it will be 7. And don't worry I can't sing like Carlotta too my friend (Hermione527) says I sing good but I dont think so but I say if you really want to sing then just practice scales drink lots of water and start gradually dont try any thing higher than a C I would say. Oh I have read Backstage and I give you a big bravo! I have not had the time to read Words but hopefully I will find sometime.

* * *

IMPORTANT!

I may possibly have 6 done within a few weeks estimating about 3 or 4 weeks, and if I can I'll also start working on 7. I am going on a vacation in the beginning of August but I will bring a notebook and write some more. Very sorry to have to keep all of you waiting. 


	5. Author Notes

I wanted all of you to know that I have not forgotten you and that I am having writer's block but my good friend is helping me and I expect a chapter soon. I also wanted to say that my chapters will take a little while longer because my computer has some viruses and I have to do history fair (its kind of like science fair) but you will get your chapters soon.

Thank you for listening,

blackrose569


End file.
